The Elemental Dragon
by ZePanda
Summary: What if there was another person added into the story? Meet Kai Midnight, the elemental dragon slayer. She's been away for 7 years, but now she's back and ready to join the action! Starts just after the Phantom Lord arc. Warning, yuri themes.
1. Prologue: The Departure

**Prologue: The Departure**

 **Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so expect mistakes! I've always liked Fairy Tail so I wanted to try writing a story for it. I wanted to write a type of story that has some unpopular themes, so I chose to write a story with a main oc character, and I added some yuri (aka: girl/girl) themes. It's not going to be any hardcore yuri, in fact some who don't like yuri might even enjoy this story. But, it will be present. It'll probably get much more open in later chapters, but I'm not entirely sure on the end-game couple. Anyways, if you don't like yuri at all, or ocs then don't bother reading this story. To those that read this story even with it's unpopular themes, then thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!  
**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail, but I own any Ocs in this story!  
**

* * *

"Lisanna! Where are we going?" Two young girls walked down the streets, one of them blind-folding the other. The one who was blind-folded began complaining as they continued to walk, her black hair spilled out of its ponytail as she was turned around a sharp corner. She wore a pair of ripped jeans and a dark blue vest. She wore a silver necklace that had a small sapphire with an eagle carved into it. Hidden beneath her blindfold, on the corner of her right eye, was her light blue Fairy Tail mark. The white-haired girl behind her, known as Lisanna, giggled.

"I can't tell you Kai, that'll ruin the surprise! Be patient." Kai pouted before obeying and quietly walking as Lisanna led her by the shoulders. They walked to the front of a large building. Lisanna quietly opened the doors before pushing Kai in.

"Okay, you can open them now!" She yelled. Kai pulled off her blind fold and was immediately bombarded by confetti.

"SURPRISE!" She squealed as the entire Fairy Tail guild jumped out and yelled at her. They laughed as she looked at all of them surprised.

"What in the world is going on?" She turned towards Lisanna, her best friend/surrogate sister, in confusion. Lisanna merely laughed at Kai.

"You really forgot? Today is your birthday silly!" She giggled. Kai widened her eyes in realization.

"Oh…that was today?" She scratched her head as the guild laughed again. A young red-headed girl with a sword at her side walked up to her and patted her head.

"See? This is why you're never in charge of anything. You can't even remember your own birthday." She teased as another white-haired girl walked up also. This one dressed in gothic clothing.

"Yeah kid. I bet that if Erza didn't know your birthday when you first came to the guild, we would've had to make one up for you!" She smirked as she crossed her arms. Kai puffed her cheeks out in annoyance.

"Erza! Mira-nee! You two are mean! Aren't you supposed to be nice to me on my birthday?" She complained. Erza and Mira merely looked at each other before smiling at her.

"Nope."

"You're not that special." Kai glared at their responses before turning to Lisanna and hugging her, fake tears in her eyes.

"Wah! Lisanna, you're the only one who loves me!" Kai fake cried into the girl's shoulder. Lisanna quickly caught on and played along. She pet Kai's head as she cried into her shoulder.

"It's okay Kai! I love you even though they don't! They are horrible people for being so mean to you!" Lisanna glared at the older girls as she comforted the young girl. Erza and Mirajane immediately panicked.

"C-calm down Kai, we were just joking!" Mira sweat-dropped as she tried to appease the young girls. Erza quickly nodded.

"Y-yeah, we're sorry! We didn't mean to make you cry!" She tried to hug the raven-haired girl but both Lisanna and Kai pushed her away. They turned their backs on the two older girls and linked arms.

"Let's go Kai, clearly these two don't care enough about us!" Lisanna announced as they turned towards the door. Kai nodded.

"Yeah, and let's ignore them for the next week!" she added. Erza and Mira looked at each other with wide eyes. They quickly ran in front of the girls and bowed onto the floor.

"We're sorry! We'll do anything!" They pleaded simultaneously. Kai and Lisanna looked at each other before bursting out laughing, unable to keep up the act any longer. They continued to laugh as Mira and Erza looked between them confused.

"Wait…you weren't really mad?" Erza asked. Kai wiped a tear from her eye as she shook her head.

"No, of course not! I'm not that petty. We just wanted to play a little joke on you, and you guys totally bent to our wills!" Kai burst out laughing again. Suddenly she and Lisanna squealed as the two older girls leaped at them, an evil aura emanating from them.

"Come here you little brats!" Mira shouted as they ran away laughing. Erza made a grab for Kai's foot, but she narrowly escaped her wrath. The rest of the guild laughed at the four.

"Even after all these years Kai and Lisanna still know how to really pull the girls strings. I can't believe how easily those two can get Erza and Mirajane to bow to their wills." Macao chuckled as he watched Lisanna jump out of Mirajane's reach. Wakaba laughed also.

"What can you expect? Erza and Mirajane think the world of those two. Even though Erza is closer to Kai and Mirajane is closer to Lisanna, they would do anything for them." He commented as he lit his pipe.

Suddenly Natsu and Gray bowled into Erza. The two were fighting each other, flames and ice shooting everywhere. Kai yelped as one of the icicles cut her face, leaving a shallow cut. Immediately the entire guild gulped and slowly turned their heads towards Erza and Mira. A dark aura enveloped the two and Lisanna quickly grabbed Kai and the two hid behind the bar.

"Natsu…Gray…" The two boys yelped and hugged each other as Erza and Mira approached them, evil glares on their faces.

"K-Kai! Lisanna! Help!" Gray squealed as Erza cracked her knuckles. Kai put her hand up to her chin and thought for a second.

"Hmm, nope. You two didn't let me and Lisanna play with you yesterday cause we're _girls_. So this is payback." Kai smirked evilly as she and Lisanna high-fived. Macao shivered.

"Those two can be surprisingly…evil." He muttered. Just as Erza and Mirajane were about to totally beat the crap out of the poor boys, Makarov's voice boomed.

"Enough! It's time for cake and presents!" He announced. Immediately the girls were appeased and they dashed over to the cake. Kai ran over pulling along Lisanna.

"Hey! I'm supposed to get the first bite!" She announced as they ran over to the large cake. Natsu and Gray let out sighs of relief as Cana pat their shoulders.

"You two got very lucky. And Gray, your clothes."

"Dang it!"

"Ah! Get away from me you stripper!"

* * *

"So Kai-chan, how old are you now?" Levvy asked as the party came to a close and everybody munched on cake. Kai put her hand up to her chin in thought.

"Hm…9?" she shrugged. Erza gave her a knock on the head and sighed.

"At least try to remember your own age. You're 10 now." She announced. Makarov suddenly turned to the girls in shock.

"Did you say…10?" He asked as he paled rapidly. Everyone looked at him confused. Kai shrugged.

"If Erza says so then yeah, I'm 10. What about it?" She questioned. Master simply slumped onto the table and stared at the floor mumbling beneath his breath.

"I didn't… it… so soon…council…be here." Kai could only make out a few words that only made her even more confused. She turned to Erza, Lisanna, and Mirajane.

"What's bad about me being 10? Oh no, Cana said something about puberty earlier. Is that bad? Wait, what does puberty have to do with the council?" She asked the girls. Cana giggled when she asked about puberty and Erza and Mira simply paled.

"Uh, we can have that talk later…but I don't know what the council has to do with this." Erza said as Mirajane went to have a _nice_ talk with Cana about certain topics. Suddenly the Master turned to Kai, a serious look on his face.

"Kai, come with me to my office." He motioned over to her before walking over to his room. She looked around confused before getting up and following him in. He turned to Macao.

"Macao, when a council member shows up send them to my room." He ordered. Macao nodded as the Master and Kai disappeared behind the door. Erza looked over at Macao and Wakaba.

"Do you two know what this is about?" she asked. The two men shook their heads.

"No, never heard about any of this." Wakaba said as he looked over at Macao.

"Me neither, the Master never mentioned this to any of us." Macao added. Mirajane looked at the door and glared.

"Well whatever it is, the council member is here for it." She announced as an elderly man with a white beard walked in. He examined all of them before turning to Macao and Wakaba.

"Where's Makarov and the child?" he asked in a deep voice.

"They went to the Master's office. He said they'd wait there for you." Macao explained. The councilman nodded before walking into the Master's office. Silence covered the guild as they waited for the three to come back out. Lisanna pulled on her older sister's shirt.

"Mira-nee, will Kai be okay?" She asked. Mira stared at the door.

"Let's hope so."

* * *

Everyone continued to wait for what felt like hours. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"-don't care! I'm not going!" Kai shouted as she ran out the door only for her arm to be caught by the councilman.

"I know you are upset, but this needs to be done. We can't risk you-."

"NO!" She interrupted the man and ripped her arm out of his grasp. He went to grab her again, but a smaller hand grabbed his wrist tightly.

" _Don't_ touch her." Erza growled out as she glared at the councilman. Kai stared at Erza in shock with tears in her eyes.

"Erza…" She whispered. Mira suddenly pulled Kai behind her as Lisanna hugged her arm. Natsu and Gray ran up to the two and formed another protective barrier. The councilman glared at Erza.

"Let go girl. You do not know what is going on." He stated. Erza just glared harder.

"I don't care, but if Kai says to let her got then you _let her go._ " She let go of the man's hand before standing next to Mirajane. The Master sighed and walked out of his office.

"Stand down Erza, he's just doing his job." Makarov sighed before turning to Kai with a sad look in his eye.

"Kai, I don't want this anymore than you do. But, you need to understand these things. You need to go with him. I don't wish to risk your safety, nor the safety of those around you." He explained sadly. Kai looked down with tears running down her face.

"I just…I know, but I still want to stay." She whispered out sadly. Makarov looked her in the eye.

"You will come back. Fairy Tail will always be your home, but sometimes to grow we need to leave." He walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder. The councilman held out his hand.

"Are you ready to go child?" He asked in a surprisingly soft voice. The kids all looked at the Master confused.

"Wait, where is she going?" Erza questioned. Makarov merely shook his head.

"Someday brats, you'll understand. But, for now Kai must leave." He explained. Mirajane glared at him.

"Like hell we'll just accept her leaving with no explanation!" She shouted at him as Lisanna turned to Kai.

"Kai, are you really leaving?" She whispered out. Kai looked to her sadly.

"I have to, but don't worry! I'll be back! After all, who else will remember my birthday for me?" She smiled tearfully as she hugged Lisanna.

"I'll miss you…" Lisanna cried into her shoulder.

"I'll miss you too. Take care of the others for me. Sometimes I feel like you're the only sane one." Kai smiled as she backed away. Mira turned to Kai, a surprised look on her face.

"You're actually going with this old geezer?" she questioned as she put her hand on her hip. Kai nodded.

"Yeah, but don't miss me too much." She smiled teasingly at the elder girl. Mirajane blushed and turned away with a huff.

"Who's gonna miss a brat like you?!" She pointedly looked away from Kai. Lisanna rolled her eyes at her sister. Kai just smiled before hugging Mira.

"Well, I'm gonna miss you." She stated. Mira looked down at the girl hugging her before hugging back.

"Tch, maybe I'll miss you…a little." She mumbled as she scratched her cheek as she blushed. The next ten minutes were full of tearful goodbyes, hugs, and in Gray and Natsu's case one last spar. Kai had an affinity for elemental magic so she was a good match for the two. She was able to beat them by using water against Natsu and fire against Gray. After beating the two boys Natsu tackled her into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you Kai! The stripper's not as much fun to spar with." He pouted and Gray swiftly kicked him away from Kai.

"I should be saying that about you flame breath!" He shouted angrily before turning to Kai.

"I'm gonna miss you too Kai. Natsu, Mira, and Erza are a lot more bearable with you around." He went to hug her, but suddenly Erza kicked him away.

"Put some clothes on before hugging her Gray!" She shouted. He looked down and yelped when he realized that he had stripped right before trying to hug Kai. Kai laughed good-naturedly before turning to Erza who had a frown on her face. She jumped up and hugged the red-headed girl.

"I'm really going to miss you Erza." She whispered out as the older girl hugged her back with a sigh.

"Are you sure about leaving? I doubt Master would force you to go, and we haven't been separated ever since we were toddlers. You haven't even explained why you have to leave." Erza stated sadly. Kai pulled back and shook her head.

"I have to go. Maybe when I get back I'll be able to tell you everything." She smiled before pulling Erza into one last hug. She pulled back and held up her bracelet in front of Erza, Mirajane, and Lisanna.

"You guys can remember me by the necklaces that I gave you!" She announced happily. Erza pulled out a necklace that had a ruby with a lion carved into it, Mira pulled out a necklace that had an amethyst gem with an owl, and Lisanna pulled out a necklace that had an emerald with a bunny. Kai smiled.

"See! Now I'm always gonna be with you guys! I'll be back before you even noticed that I was gone!" She gave everyone one last wave before walking up to the councilman's side, and walking out of the guild.

Lisanna turned towards the two older girls.

"When do you think she'll be back?" She asked quietly as the rest of the guild members sat around dejectedly. Erza and Mirajane shared a nervous look.

"I can't help but feel like the four of us won't be together again for a very long time." Erza stated as she stared at the disappearing figure of Kai. Mirajane turned towards her little sister with a frown.

"You know, I'm getting that same exact feeling…"

They had no idea.

* * *

 **That's the end of the prologue! It will probably be the shortest chapter, so don't worry. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

**Chapter 1: The Return**

 **Hey guys! Here's the first real chapter of the story. The story from now on will be written from Kai's point of view. If I ever switch the POV I'll make sure label it. Enjoy!**

 **Changed the ending because I realized that I was being inconsistent with the time of day.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the Ocs  
**

* * *

"Geez, they really did a number on the guild…" I murmured as I looked at the construction site that once held the Fairy Tail guild. It was currently rebuilding, and it looked like it was expanding too. I tugged on the collar of my white hoodie as the wind picked up around me.

"Well considering that attack by Phantom Lord it's no wonder why things are such a mess…" I turned to the right to face my companion as he spoke. The man next to me was known as Mystogan. He had a dark blue bandana covering his head, and his face was covered by a green cloth. He wore his dark blue cloak and on his back were his array of magic staffs.

Well, to Earth landers he was known as Mystogan, but he was once known as Jellal. We had been traveling together for almost a year. After a little incident with Anima a couple months ago, I forced him to explain everything. He looked exactly like the Jellal that Erza and I had known before, except Mystogan wasn't crazy.

"I wonder if they will be able to recognize you. It has been 7 years after all…" He mused.

I had changed a lot over the years. I had obviously grown taller, and had filled into my 17 year old body well. The guild mark on the corner of my eye was visible, but sometimes my bangs covered some of it. I wore a white hoodie with sleeves that stopped at my shoulders. I usually zipped it up, but underneath it I wore a black tank-top. Instead of a ponytail my hair was kept in a braid that hung in front of my right shoulder I had a dark blue beanie on my head and on my hands I wore a pair of black, fingerless gloves. I wore denim shorts that stopped mid-thigh and a pair of black combat boots.

"Maybe not at first, but I'm sure that once they see my guild mark and my necklace most of them will know that it's me. I mean, who else has them?" I stated as I reached slightly beneath my hoodie and pulled out the sapphire attached to my necklace. I turned to Mystogan with a questioning gaze.

"Are you gonna pop in to say hello? I know that you don't want people to see your face, but they're going to find out some day." I stated as I cocked my head to the side. He merely shook his head.

"No, it's not time yet. Also, I'm sure that seeing you will be enough shock." He explained as I nodded in understanding.

"Alright, I'll see you later then!" I waved at him as I activated my magic and disappeared in a burst of wind.

* * *

 _I wonder if they're going to be mad…I have been gone for 7 years without contacting them._ I mused. I shrugged. _Eh, at least they won't kill me. I've probably been through worse._

I stopped in front of the currently rebuilding Fairy Tail and took a good look. I let out a whistle of appreciation. "Wow, looks good so far. Hm…I'm gonna go over the walls instead of the door. No real Fairy Tail members use the door." I smirked as I propelled myself up and onto one of the walls that was currently being built. Looking down I smiled as I spotted almost all of my old comrades.

I saw Cana drinking away, Team Shadow Gear, Natsu, Gray, and many others. I saw Mira-nee behind the bar and had to do a double take. _What the hell?! I heard that she had changes, but I expected a haircut! Not a full on makeover!_

I spotted an unfamiliar blonde talking to Mira-nee. _Oh, that must be the new girl Lucy Heartfilia. From what Mystogan told me, her dad's the reason that Phantom Lord attacked._ Suddenly my attention was drawn to the center of the guild as a barrel flew by and smacked Natsu to the ground.

"Try saying that again!" came an enraged shout. It was Erza, of course. I looked her over. _She really hasn't changed all that much. Still has the armor, the sword, and the attitude._

I looked at the figure across from her, and a glare marred my face. It was Laxus-nii. I looked up to him a lot when I was younger. Mira-nee mentioned that he was actually nice to me. Apparently he was a jerk to anyone else. But, from what I've heard, he's more of a douche now than he ever was before. It must've been true from the look that Erza was giving him.

"This time I'll tell you straight out. We don't need weaklings in this guild!" He announced with a cocky smirk before turning to Jet and Droy, who I noticed were covered in bandages.

"You guys are pitiful, getting humiliated by Phantom like that…and wait, I don't even know your names." They looked down dejectedly as Laxus-nii turned towards Lucy and Mira-nee.

"And you there, the main culprit, the debutant Celestial Spirit user…it was your fault-."

"Laxus!" Mira-nee cut in with a glare. "It's all over now. No one has been talking about who to blame for it. You have no right to say anything when you didn't even help us fight! That's what the Master says." She announced as Laxus-nii…no, Laxus stood up. His face suddenly broke out in a crazy grin.

"Well, yeah! It had nothing to do with me! Although if I had been there, you wouldn't have had all that trouble." He smirked. That was the last straw for Erza.

"Why you…!" she began. But, apparently it was enough for Natsu too as he charged in first.

"Hold it right there!" He ran at Laxus with his fist held out. Just as his fist was about to connect, Laxus disappeared in lightning before reappearing behind Natsu who turned on him in anger.

"Laxus, fight me you heartless bastard!" Laxus merely chuckled darkly.

"What kind of fight would it be if you can't even catch me? When I inherit the guild, I'll get rid of all the weaklings! As well as anyone who stands against me! I'll make the ultimate guild! The strongest guild in history that no one can look down upon!" He announced before beginning to walk away, laughing manically. I gritted my teeth. I've had enough. I suddenly disappeared in a gust of wind. To me it felt like moving regularly, but to others I knew that they couldn't even see my movements.

I reappeared right behind Laxus.

"You've gotten even cockier. I dread the day you're put in charge of anything." I stated in a taunting tone. I heard gasps as people saw me appear, but I ignored them as I saw Laxus tense. Suddenly he turned around with a roar and sent a lightning enhanced punch at me. I disappeared, reappearing right behind him again.

"What kind of fight is it, if you can't catch me?" I smirked as I quoted his own words. Laxus turned towards me with an angry smirk.

"You're the cocky one! I didn't even go all out. Who the hell are you?!" He shouted in rage.

"Can't you tell?" I smiled innocently while brushing my bangs to the side, bringing attention to my guild mark. I ignored the second wave of gasps. Laxus' eyes widened as he stared at me.

"…you?" he whispered out in shock as I waved to him. Suddenly his face morphed from shock back to anger.

"Tch! I don't care who you are, just stay out of my way!" He yelled at me before disappearing in a flash of lightning.

"I think I pissed him off a bit too much…" I mumbled as I rubbed the back of my head. Suddenly I felt a small pull on my hoodie. Looking down I saw a small boy that had a striking resemblance to Macao.

"Nee-san, that guild mark on your face, are you a member of Fairy Tail? I've never seen you before." He stated cutely. I couldn't help but smile as I knelt down and put my hand on top of his head.

"How old are you?" I asked. He smiled up at me proudly.

"I'm six! And when I'm old enough, I'm going to become a great mage just like Natsu-nii!" he announced. I giggled a little bit. He definitely had Natsu's enthusiasm.

"That's a great goal! I'm sure that you'll be an awesome mage. And the reason that we've never seen each other is because I've been gone for a very long time, 7 years in fact." He gaped at me as I explained. I stood up as I faced the rest of the guild who looked at me in disbelief.

"But, I'm back now and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." I smiled as Erza and Mira-nee made their way to the front of the group. I held out my arms slightly as tears began to blur my vision. I saw everyone else's eyes water also, except for the kid and Lucy who looked at everyone in confusion.

"…I'm home." I whispered out. Suddenly two pairs of arms enveloped me in a hug. I looked up at Erza and Mira-nee who had tears streaming down their faces as we hugged tightly.

"Welcome home." Erza whispered to me as they pulled back a little. They were smiling now. I looked over their shoulders at the rest of the guild who were smiling also. I held out my hands a little bit wider.

"Bring it in folks!" I announced happily. Everyone let out watery laughs as they charged at me.

"Welcome home Kai!" They all shouted as we formed a group hug. I smiled at the people around me.

"Good to be back!"

* * *

"Hey, you must be the new girl, Lucy Heartfilia. My name's Kai." I greeted as I sat next to the blonde at the bar. After nearly an hour of reunions and people beating me up for never calling I was finally able to catch my breath. Lucy looked over at me in surprised as I sat down.

"How did you know who I am?" She asked in confusion. I smiled before pointing at the rebuilding guild around us.

"The attack by Phantom Lord spread pretty quickly through Magnolia, and after a little bit of asking it wasn't hard to hear your name come out. Plus, while I've been gone I've been keeping tabs on Fairy Tail." I explained. She flinched when I mentioned Phantom Lord and looked down. My face morphed into a frown as I realized that she was probably still guilty about that, especially with what Laxus said. I leaned my back against the bar as I looked up at the sky.

"You know, there was this one incident that happened at the guild when I was about 9 years old. I was always being looked down upon because I was young and weak. I wanted to prove to people that I could help, and that I wasn't useless." I began my story. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucy staring at me and listening intently to the story. I also noticed that the guild seemed to get quiet all of the sudden, but I ignored it as I continued.

"One day I walked up to the request board and searched all of them until one caught my eye. A monster had been rampaging throughout a town in the countryside and they were requesting help. I thought that if I could beat this monster then people would finally recognize me. So, without telling anyone, I got on a train for the town. If I had been smarter I would've realized that the mission hadn't been to take on a single monster, but _monsters_. When I arrived in the town I immediately set off to hunt down the monsters, not even asking anyone for any intel. I found some tracks and followed them to a large cave in the forest. Imagine my surprise when I walk in and immediately get surrounded by a pack of Vulcans. I tried to fight back, but obviously a 9 year old versus a pack of Vulcans was not a very good match up. I honestly thought that I was going to die that day. But, right as a Vulcan was about to deal the finishing blow something, or rather someone protected me." I glanced over at Macao and Wakaba who were smirking, and I sighed.

"Standing in front of me, blocking the hit, was Macao. And, standing around me were Erza, Mira-nee, Wakaba, and Laxus." I noticed Lucy's shocked look and smiled.

"Yeah, he wasn't always such a jerk. Anyways, apparently the Master had noticed that the request was missing of the board without any official approval, and after Erza told everyone that she couldn't find me anywhere they pieced the story together. Macao almost died that day and Erza and Mira-nee were badly injured. I blamed myself for them getting hurt, but none of them ever held it against me. They merely told me to learn from my mistakes, except they told me that by smacking me upside the head and then hugging me." I smiled at Lucy as she giggled. Putting my hand on her shoulder I continued.

"They didn't save me because they felt like they had to, they saved me because they wanted to. Lucy, bad things are going to happen to everyone, and it's up to us to be there to lend a helping hand. Fairy Tail is a family. You didn't force people to fight for you, so stop acting like you did." I gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and turned to the bar. Everything stayed silent for a couple minutes. I sighed. _Geez, don't they have anything better to do than to eavesdrop?_ Looking up at Mira-nee who had a weird smile on, I threw up my hand with a smile.

"I want a strawberry smoothie!" I ordered. Mira-nee snapped out of her reverie before letting out a small giggle and getting to work. Behind me I finally heard people get back to their own business. As I sighed in relief, I felt a hand grab mine. Turning I saw Lucy looking at me gratefully.

"Thanks, Kai."

* * *

"Ack! Mira-nee, stop doing that!" I exclaimed as my surrogate sister glomped me again. She had been doing it randomly ever since I got back. Lucy giggled at us before a thoughtful look crossed her face.

"Wait, Mira-nee? Are you two related? You don't look anything alike." She mused as she scanned our faces.

"That's because we're not. We were really close when we were younger, and she kind of adopted me into her family since she said that I was like a little sister to her. I didn't have any real siblings, so I liked the idea." I explained. Lucy nodded in understanding before pointing over at Erza who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why don't you call Erza, Erza-nee? You two seemed really close too." She questioned. I thought about it. _Huh, it never crossed my mind…_

"I don't really know. Erza and I have known each other longer than we've known anyone else here. We grew up in the same village. I guess that she's more than my best friend and she's closer to me that a sister, so I didn't get the urge to call her sister. I don't really know what to call that…" I mused as I thought about what I would label it. Lucy suddenly got a weird smirk.

"Oh? Could it be…that Erza and you are-GEH!" She was cut off as Erza swiftly smacked her on the back so hard that she collided with the bar. I looked at her in concern.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" I asked. She shakily lifted up her hand in a thumbs-up. I sighed in relief as I turned to Erza with a glare.

"Erza! That was mean! Apologize." I ordered as I pointed at the downed Lucy. Erza twitched before giving Lucy a slight bow.

"My apologies Lucy. I didn't mean to hit you so hard. And, it would be such a shame if such accidents happened again due to certain…topics." I smiled at Erza's apology, blissfully unaware of the evil aura she was sending poor Lucy. I looked back at Mira-nee in confusion as she giggled.

"What?" I asked. She muffled her laughter as she looked at me.

"Nothing Kai, sometimes it's just entertaining to see how well Erza listens to you." She smiled. Lucy, who temporarily forgot about Erza's 'apology', interjected.

"It just proves how much Erza lo-ACK!"

"Erza, apologize!"

* * *

"Geez Erza, what's gotten into you?" I questioned as she sat down next to me. She didn't answer as a vein ticked on her forehead. I shrugged. _Eh, Erza's just being Erza I guess._

Looking over at Lucy I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry about Erza, Lucy. I'm sure that she didn't mean to hit you as hard as she did." I said. Lucy just waved me off.

"Nah, it was my fault for the 'accidents' anyways. I've learned that certain things are better left unsaid." She stated as she gave me a wink. I just stared at her in confusion before taking a sip of the strawberry smoothie that Mira-nee gave me. I looked up as Macao walked over to me and patted my head.

"You really haven't changed all that much. Still oblivious when it comes to adult stuff." He smirked. I glared at him.

"I'm not oblivious to…adult stuff? Wait, when were we talking about anything like that?" I questioned. Macao just laughed.

"Hah! See this is exactly what I mean! It's a surprise you're so innocent. With a body like yours you should-OW! Erza what the hell?!" He shouted as Erza punched his head. A vein in her forehead twitched.

"I will not let you talk about such vulgar things in front of Kai. She's a pure mind and let's keep it that way." She stated sternly. I just cocked my head in confusion. Mira-nee suddenly leaned in and put her hand up to the side of her mouth.

"Kai, have you had _the talk?_ You were gone for 7 years, and who knows who you were with. So, did anyone ever explain _it_ to you?" She whispered conspiratorially as a smirk formed on her face. I just stared at her in confusion.

"Eh? The talk? It? What are you talking about?" I questioned. I glared as people began laughing around me. I locked eyes with Natsu who had the same blank look as me. We looked around at everyone.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?!" Natsu yelled out. I looked over at Erza who was blushing at something that Mira-nee said. I groaned in frustration.

"Geez! What are you talking about?!"

* * *

"Erza! Please tell me! Everybody else just ignores me when I ask!" I whined as I sat next to Erza and Lucy at the bar. She blushed slightly again and merely pat my head.

"You will learn someday Kai." She stated as she turned away from me. I groaned before looking up at Mira-nee who was still giggling.

"Mira-nee will you tell me?" I begged as I clasped my hands together. She giggled again before a smirk crossed her face.

"Well Kai, when a man and a woman love each other very much-."

"Mira-san! You can't just tell her like that! She needs to remain pure hearted!" Lucy protested as she looked at Mira-nee who pouted.

"But, she's going to need to learn someday so why not from her nee-chan? Besides, I'd feel bad for Erza if she had to explain it all to Kai later on." She sighed. I cocked my head in confusion as question marks appeared over my head.

"Erza? Mira-nee what are you talking about? And why Erza?" I asked. She suddenly glanced away from me, an evil smirk on her face as Erza glared viciously at her. As I took a sip from my smoothie.

"Oh, no reason! Anyways, Kai will have to learn after being gone for 7 years." Mira-nee explained. Lucy's eyes suddenly widened as she took this chance to divert the topic.

"Oh! I forgot to ask, but why did you leave Fairy Tail anyways? It must've been a big problem for you to be gone for 7 years…" She mused. I flinched and slowly lowered the smoothie from my lips. Lucy realized my reaction and panicked.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to! We don't know each other very well after all." She waved her arms frantically. I smiled sadly as I leaned back.

"Nah, it's not just you. Nobody except for the Master knows why I left." I sighed. I glanced over at Erza as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, and that is something which I believe we all want to know Kai." She stated. Looking around I realized that everyone was looking at me. I groaned.

"It's more like I'm not sure that I _can_ tell you. I still have to talk to Jiji **(1)** about it first." I explained as I rubbed my temples. Everyone seemed frustrated with my answer, but they left it alone. I turned to Mira-nee.

"Where is Jiji anyways? The sooner I talk to him, the sooner I get all of you off my back." I crossed my arms. She smiled at me apologetically.

"Sorry, but he's at a meeting with the council. He should be back by tonight though." She explained. I sighed, but nodded in acceptance. I leaned my head to the side as Natsu came flying by, his fist on fire.

"FIGHT ME KAI! You won't beat me now! I've gotten a lot stronger!" He insisted as he held up his fist. I smirked at him.

"And, what makes you think that I haven't?" I said teasingly. Just as he was about to punch me I caught his hand, making the fires disperse. He glared at me.

"Fight me for real! I'm all fire up now!" He exclaimed as his body caught on fire. I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Natsu! But, I can't show you my real magic power until I run it by Jiji. It's part of the whole secret thing." I winked as he deflated dramatically.

"Aw, don't be like that! Here, I'll get you a fight. Gray! Natsu told me that you're a pansy stripper that couldn't touch a hair on his head!" I shouted over to the ice-make mage. Immediately he ran over towards Natsu.

"What did you say flame-breath?!"

"EH?! What did I say? Oi! I didn't do anything you streaker!"

* * *

After finishing my smoothie I went out to eat. Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy all ended up accompanying me. Erza came because she 'didn't want me running off again', Gray and Natsu because they were hungry, and Lucy because she wanted to get to know me better. And, apparently Mira-nee asked Lucy to come and keep an eye on me since she had to stay at the guild.

After eating some sandwiches (and a crap-ton of other things in Natsu and Gray's case) we finally arrived back at the guild by sunset. I waved goodbye to Natsu, Gray, and Lucy as they headed home. Erza was still attached to my hip and I didn't think she was leaving anytime soon.

"Erza, don't you have to go home?" I asked as I turned to the scarlet-haired woman. She put her hands on her hips.

"No, I have to make sure that you don't do anything stupid on your first day back." She stated finitely. I sighed. I decided not to ever mention that I secretly liked the attention, it has been 7 years since I've seen Erza after all. She and I had been together ever since we were kids. We even went to the tower together.

I shook myself out of my thoughts as I reached for the guild doors. Suddenly a hand snatched my arm and held me in place. I turned towards Erza in confusion. She had a frown on her face.

"…Kai, I just wanted to ask. Do you know about what happened to Lisanna?" she questioned as she scanned my face. My eyes widened at her question before I looked back up at the sky. I let out a sigh.

"Yeah…I know. Mystogan told me." I whispered quietly. Mystogan had caught me up on what has happened at Fairy Tail, and Lisanna's death was one of the major topics. It was hard for me during the first couple of weeks after he told me. I mourned for the friend that I hadn't seen for the past 7 years, and I would never see her again.

I kept my face upwards, trying to hide the tears that slid down my face from Erza. But, it was useless. Erza pulled me into her arms as I cried silently. I lay my head on her shoulder and I felt my tears flow onto her armor. I put my hands on her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around my back.

"I wish that I could've seen her, one last time." I whispered out. Erza's grip tightened.

"She did too. She got presents for you every year on your birthday. I'm sure that Mira has them stashed away somewhere. She wore the necklace you gave us every day. And, even though she died it doesn't mean that she isn't here with us. She's with everyone here." Erza pulled away slightly and gently put her hand right on my guild mark by my eye.

"She's with us in the heart of Fairy Tail." She finished with a smile. I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled up at Erza gratefully. I hugged her again tightly.

"I really missed you Erza." I sighed. She hugged me back just as tightly, a smile on her face.

"I missed you too."

* * *

Once we finally entered the guild it was nighttime. After walking inside I went straight up to Mira-nee.

"Is Jiji back yet?" I asked quickly. She smiled at me and nodded happily.

"Yup! He just got back! He should be in his office." She pointed. I thanked her before walking towards his office. I took a deep breath before opening the door and closing it behind me quickly.

"Kai?!" As soon as I had walked in the Master stood up in shock. I smiled down at him.

"Yo, Jiji! Been awhile." I stated as he continued to stare at me in shock. He broke out of his reverie, but instead of greeting me back he looked down in guilt.

"I heard about what happened. I'm so sorry…" He said as he looked up at me. I smiled sadly.

"You didn't know they were going to do that. It's not your fault." I insisted before opening my arms widely.

"Jiji, aren't you going to say hello to me properly?" I smirked. Suddenly I gaped as Master began sniffling, his eyes filling with tears.

"W-whoa! What's wrong Jiji?!" I panicked. He suddenly jumped at me and hung onto my neck.

"WAH! Things have been horrible since you've been gone Kai! Erza, Mira, Natsu, Gray, and Laxus have been so unbearable! Erza and Mira were sad! Gray and Natsu let out all their extra energy by destroying things instead of sparring you! And, Laxus…GAH! He's the worst!" He sobbed into my neck. I looked around nervously as I tried to pry him off.

"Jiji! Control yourself!" After 5 whole minutes of him crying and me pulling, he finally calmed down after I had smacked him. Sitting back at his desk he nervously coughed and tried to look professional again. He smiled up at me warmly.

"It really is good to see you again Kai. Your presence has been greatly missed." He stated. I smiled back.

"It's good to be back. This place is a sight for sore eyes." I sighed before sitting in one of the chairs in his office. I turned to him.

"So Jiji, down to business. What do I tell the guild?" I questioned. He sighed before rubbing his beard.

"Hm…the truth I supposed. You can leave out the details of what happened with the council if you wish to. But, I would advise you to tell them about the lacrima." He stated as he looked me in the eye.

"I'll tell them why I left and I will tell them some details about the lacrima, but I just got back. I don't want to make them upset from knowing what'll happen." I muttered as I slouched in the chair. He sighed, but nodded in submission.

"Very well, but I will not be responsible for what the others do when they find out that you were hiding it from them." He said as he rubbed his temples. I paled rapidly.

"I-I'm sure that they won't be _that_ mad…I hope." I shivered as I imagined what would happen to me. Then a thought crossed my mind.

"Jiji, if you knew what happened then why didn't you try to stop it?" I whispered out. The Master's face darkened and I flinched as he glared at his desk.

"Trust me, if I had known about it sooner I would've stormed the council myself to free you. But, I only found out about it after everything was already done a couple years ago. They invited me to a meeting where they gave me this file that explained it all. I tried to get in and see you, but they forbid it and told me that you were still unstable so it wasn't safe." He explained as he pulled out a file labeled 'Confidential'. He handed it to me and I flipped to the first page. A hollow laugh escaped my lips.

"So they're calling me experiment 42 then…" I stated as I stared at the page in front of me. On it was an image of my 10 year old self, and underneath it was information like my age, height, and weight. I flipped through the rest of the file before handing it back to the Master.

"Well that was a fun trip down memory lane, but now I have to go rest up. I'll explain everything to the others tomorrow." I smiled as I stood up and walked back out the door, the Master on my heels. Once I walked out Erza immediately latched onto my side again. Mira-nee also joined my on the other side.

"Kai, where are you staying tonight?" Mira-nee asked as I sat down at the bar. I shrugged.

"I heard that there were dorms around here. I figure that I could just rent a room there." I explained.

"Yeah, it's a girls-only dorm called Fairy Hills. I have to stay here for a while longer, but Erza stays there so she can take you." Mira-nee smiled as she pointed at my red-haired companion. Erza turned towards me with a smile.

"I would be happy to escort you there Kai. Do you want to leave now?" She asked. I nodded in affirmation. I was exhausted. We waved goodbye to the rest of the people in the guild before heading out. We talked mostly about what I had missed during the 7 years of absence. I told Erza that I would explain my side of the story tomorrow. She merely nodded in acceptance before continuing on with the story of how team Natsu had stolen an S-class quest.

We arrived at Fairy Hills shortly after. Erza showed me to an open room an explained the rent to me before bidding me goodnight.

"I'll come by tomorrow morning." She gave me a hug before closing the door behind her. I looked around the cozy room and sighed.

 _It's good to be home._

* * *

 **(1): Jiji means 'old man' or 'grandpa'**


	3. Chapter 2: Explanations and The Play

**Chapter 2: Explanations and The Play  
**

 **Here's the next chapter of the Elemental Dragon! We get a little peak into Kai's past! Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

The next morning Erza escorted me back to the guild after waking up. Once opening the guild doors I was immediately bombarded by tables flying at my face. I merely lifted up my fist and punched straight through the table, splintering it. Erza brought out a sword and cut through the rest before we calmly walked up to the bar where Mira-nee was handing out orders.

"Good morning you two! Did you have a good rest?" She asked as she smiled at us.

"It was fine, thank you Mira." Erza stated as she sat on a stool. I smiled at the white-haired mage.

"I had a great sleep! First time in a while that I've slept in a real bed and a real room." I said cheerily as I also took a seat. Mira-nee gave me a questioning look.

"Oh? How long has it been?" She asked as she set down a strawberry smoothie in front of me. I thanked her before I answered.

"It's been 7 years." Immediately I could hear silence take over the guild hall. Everyone was staring at me incredulously.

"But, that was when you left! You're telling me that you haven't slept on a real bed or even a real room ever since then?! Where in the world have you been?" Cana asked as she set down her barrel of wine. I shrugged nonchalantly as I took a sip of my smoothie.

"Yup. I've had a 'room' I suppose, but it's not one of the cozy ones. It had stone walls and the only thing inside of it was a cot to sleep on." I explained. Lucy stared at me with wide eyes.

"That sounds more like a prison cell…" She murmured. I didn't reply to that one. _It felt like one too…_ I was shaken out of my thoughts as Erza put her hand on my shoulder.

"Kai, you said that you would explain everything today. I believe now is as good as any." She stated. I sighed before nodding in agreement. I turned around on the stool to face the rest of the guild.

"Okay guys! Gather around cause I'm only going to say this once!" I announced loudly. Everyone quickly sat down at tables around me and stared, waiting for me to begin. I sat on top of the bar so that people could hear me better as I began the story.

"Well, I guess that I should start with the explanation of why I left…it started on my 10th birthday when I went into Jiji's office."

* * *

 _"So what did you need Jiji? And, why is my 10_ _th_ _birthday important?" I asked as I sat down in a chair. He sat at his desk and looked down morosely._

" _Kai, when you first arrived at Fairy Tail with Erza I immediately knew that you two had great potential. Erza had unlocked her magic at such a young age and she happened to be proficient in it. But, something was different about you. You seemed to almost ooze magic power. When you walked in I could feel it. When I took you and Erza to Porlyusica to get your wounds checked, I asked her to also check your magic levels. What she found shocked the both of us. There appeared to be magic power building up in your body behind a blockage. If that blockage were to be released then and there the sheer power that emerged would've consumed you and everything around you up to a 15 mile radius." I gaped at that. There was no way that I had that much magic power stored up. Jiji noticed my disbelief._

" _I understand that it's hard to believe, but it's true. Something seemed to have accelerated your magic growth from a young age. Porlyusica examined the block that held back your magic power and realized that it had been placed there unnaturally. Someone had purposely blocked your magic. She assumed that it was to protect you because your body could not handle all that power. Anyways, your 10_ _th_ _birthday is important because as your body matures, so does your magic power. It naturally increases as you get older, and the block can only hold back so much before finally exploding. We informed the magic council about this and they wanted to take you into custody immediately to check for ways of containing your magic, but we got them to agree to let you have your freedom until your 10_ _th_ _birthday." Master explained with a sigh of sadness._

 _I was about to protest, but suddenly our attention was drawn by the door to his office opening and an elderly man in a white robe stepping in. He looked down at me before turning to Jiji._

" _Makarov, is this the child?" He asked in a gruff voice. I glared as I looked between the two men._

" _Wait, so I don't even get a say in this? You're just going to force me to go with this guy I don't even know?!" I yelled as I pointed at the elderly councilman. Jiji let out a sigh._

" _Kai, we don't have the tools and abilities to help you. But, the council does. The idea is to channel your magic power into something that is strong enough to hold it, and that is able to let you use the power at will." He explained calmly. I backed up._

" _But, I'd have to leave Fairy Tail, right? Without knowing when I'd ever see it again?" I questioned, eerily monotone. Jiji looked at me in caution and in sadness._

"… _Yes, you would."_

" _No." I stated firmly._

" _Kai…" Jiji sighed._

" _No!" The councilman looked over at me, miffed at my response._

" _Young lady, you must understand the situa-."_

" _I don't care! I'm not going!" I shouted as I ran out of the room  
_

* * *

"…and you guys know what happened after that." I leaned back on my hands as I finished. I twitched as they all stared at me.

"What?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Lucy quickly stood up and leaned in close to me.

"You had that much magic power?! Why did someone accelerate your magic production? What happened to that block? What did the council do? How did you end up surviving?! Why-?"

"Whoa! Down girl!" I quickly interrupted. She shut her mouth, but I could tell that she would badger me until I gave her an answer. I sighed.

"Okay, let's see…Yes I had that much power, I don't know why, the block was removed, and the council infused lacrima into me so that I survived." I answered the questions in order. Natsu looked up at me confused.

"Lacrima? Why would they do that?" He asked.

"Well, it's not just normal lacrima. It absorbs the power that I produce and acts like storage for my magic. I can access the power inside at will and there isn't threat of it exploding on me. It also gives my magic a bit of a…boost." I explained as I rubbed my head nervously. Natsu gaped at me with wide eyes.

"Awesome! What kind of lacrima is that?!" he asked with a wide smiled before punching his fist in the air.

"I want some! Then I'll be able to fight that bastard, Laxus!" He announced determinately. I shook my head.

"No, you can't do that. I can tell you what it is, but you can't infuse it with yourself. It's still experimental." I explained. Lucy looked at me, a small frown on her face.

"But, why is it different for you? Shouldn't you not be using it if it's experimental?" She asked in confusion. I hesitated for a second before turning to her and smiling sadly. She just stared at me confused as I turned back towards Natsu.

"Natsu, I believe that the best way to show you what the lacrima really does is to show you up close." I smirked. He looked at me confused for a second before a large, toothy smile formed on his face.

"You wanna spar?! Bring it Kai!"

* * *

"So, just go until either we're out of power or one of us pins the other, got it?" I questioned as we stood in the clearing behind the guild. The rest of the members stood of to the side, watching. Natsu smirked before punching his fist into his other hand.

"Just don't cry when I beat you! I won't go easy on you cause you're a girl!" He shouted as he bent into his stance, his fists on fire. I smiled back.

"I would hope not. That'd just be sexist." I stated as I bent my legs slightly and held my hands up in front of me in loose fists. Silence covered the field as we stared each other down, but predictably Natsu attacked first.

"Here I come!" He charged at me, his flaming fist out in front. I quickly sidestepped his hand and went to trip him up, but he flipped over and landed behind me before charging again. I turned around and met him in the middle with my own water-covered fist. An explosion shook the ground as steam covered the air. Turning around my eyes widened as I saw Natsu gather a large fireball in his hands.

"Karyu no koen!" He shouted as he launched the fire at me. I sighed. _Welp, here goes nothing…_

"Genryu no nami! **(1)** " I shouted as I lifted my hands. Water rose from the sea behind us and as I slammed my hands down the wave went over my head and crashed into Natsu's fire ball. Everyone gaped at me in shock. Natsu's eyes were huge as he pointed a twitching finger at me.

"Y-you're a d-dragon slayer?!" He screamed out in shock. I just lifted up my hand in a peace sign as I smiled innocently before disappearing in a gust of wind. This was one of my passive moves. _Genryu no sokudo._ _ **(2)**_

I appeared right in front of Natsu who had snapped out of his shock at my disappearance. He faltered back a step before he quickly lifted up his arm.

"Karyu no tekken!" He launched his fist at me again. I countered with my own hand.

"Genryu no ishiken! **(3)** " My fist hardened into rock as we collided. Another explosion rocked the cliff as we were sent flying from each other. I flipped over and landed on my feet as Natsu did the same. He smiled at me as he shook his bruised, cut-up hand.

"Not bad Kai! I think you might've broken something!" He laughed like it was an everyday occurrence, which in hindsight probably was. I smiled back as I held up my burned hand.

"Not bad yourself! I didn't expect your flames to burn the rock." I stated. He smirked as he suddenly he began charging at me, headfirst this time.

"Karyu no kenkaku!" His body lit on fire as he went to head-butt me. I slammed my hands onto the floor.

"Genryu no domu!" Immediately Natsu's assault was stopped as a large dome made of earth trapped him. Not even a second later the dome exploded and he went to continue his attack, but he faltered as he saw that I wasn't there anymore. I appeared behind him and landed a good kick in his side, sending him into the ground. I quickly jumped back as flames shot at me. Once I was a little bit away I smirked at him as he stood back up.

"I don't really want to drag this battle out. Wanna end this quickly with a signature move?" I asked. He smirked back.

"Of course! Gotta end this with a bang! The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I get to interrogate you!" He shouted as he sucked in a deep breath, I quickly followed and breathed in all the air that I could as we prepared our biggest moves.

"Karyu no…"

"Genryu no…"

"HOKO!" We shouted as we used our roars. A large stream of fire shot out of Natsu's mouth, heading towards me. From my mouth shot an intertwining stream of water, fire, earth, and air. The two roars collided and battled against each other. Natsu's fire may have been stronger than mine, but with the other elements joining in my roar overtook his. It collided with him and he flew back into the guild wall with a bang. He sat there breathing heavily, a smile on his face. I wiped my fore head as I caught my breath while walking over to him. I vaguely heard Jiji say something like, "My guild!" but I ignored him. Walking up to Natsu I offered him my hand.

"Need some help?" I asked with a smile. He smirked before grabbing my hand and pulling himself up.

"Nice fight Kai!" He shouted as he patted me on the back. I smiled, but suddenly Gray ran up to me and began shaking me.

"When the hell did you become a dragon slayer?!" He questioned. Natsu's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah! How did that happen Kai?" He asked as Gray continued to shake me. Erza suddenly appeared behind him and punched his head, making him collapse on the ground. She turned towards me nonchalantly.

"I believe that we would all like to know that." She stated. I smiled before hoisting Gray up on my shoulder and heading back into the guild.

"I'll explain it inside."

* * *

"So, what happened Kai?" Mira-nee asked from behind the bar. I leaned back against the bar again as I began to explain.

"That's what I wanted to tell you about. You see there's this type of lacrima known as Dragon lacrima. It infuses the powers of a dragon slayer into a person if the operation is done right." I explained as I pointed at my chest. Natsu gasped.

"Really?! That's awesome! So if I get my hands on that stuff then I can become an even better dragon slayer?!" He questioned with a wide smile. I shook my head.

"No, this stuff is super rare and expensive. You'd probably never be able to get your hands on some." I giggled as Natsu cursed his bad luck. Lucy looked over at me in confusion.

"If people have done this before, then why is yours experimental?" She asked. I raised a finger.

"Good question! Now this is where it gets interesting! You see, usually only one element is infused into a person's body through the lacrima. But, with all the magical energy that I produce the council added a little extra. They took four dragon lacrima with four different elements and fused them into me. Now, I'm the Elemental dragon slayer." I smirked as Natsu complained.

"Not fair! I only have one element! You get to be super strong!" He shouted. I shook my head.

"Actually, it's not going to be like I'm four dragon slayers in one. The lacrima inside of me are still separate so I basically switch between the different elements. But, because my body has to support all four my body is naturally strained. My elements on their own are weaker than your fire. If I only use one single element against you, I would lose. But, because I can use multiple I was able to win. It's possible for me to increase my magic power enough so that I'd be like four dragon slayers in one, but It's still going to take a very long time." I explained. He cocked his head.

"Uh…I'm still confused." He scratched his head. I sighed and shook my head.

"Never mind, it's not important." I waved him off with a smile. He stared at me before a smile spread on his face.

"Okay!" He shouted. Gray smacked his forehead, mumbling 'idiot'. Suddenly Natsu jumped up again.

"Ah! I need to go fight someone else now! Where's Laxus?! I'll beat that lightning freak!" He announced, waving his fist in the air. Erza just sighed.

"You'll just tire yourself out thinking about him. Anyway, what do you think? Want to go do a job?" She asked with a smile. Natsu turned towards her with a confused look as she turned towards Gray and Lucy.

"Together with Gray and Lucy, of course." She announced. Gray and Lucy both turned towards her with shocked expressions.

"What?!"

"Gray, your clothes."

"GAH!" Erza ignored them and continued.

"I have a sense that we've been together ever since the Eisenwald incident." She stated as she put her hands on her hips. I heard Wakaba groan and turned towards him in confusion. He merely shook his head.

" _Now_ she gets a 'sense' like that?" he grumbled. Macao nodded in agreement.

"We all thought it was pretty obvious. She never stopped to think about it herself?"

"That's Erza for you." Cana shook her head with an exasperated smile. I giggled.

"She does have a one track mind, doesn't she?" I added my two cents. The others agreed with me as Erza continued.

"Let's form a team now. With the four of us. Or five, if you count Happy." She announced proudly before turning towards me.

"I want you to be a part of the team as well, but I know that you're going to want to take a few solo missions first to get back into your groove." She stated as she put her hands on her hips. I smiled cheekily and gave her a thumbs-up.

"You know me so well." I said as I sat down at the bar. She smiled at me warmly before Lucy began speaking.

"But do you really want someone like me?" She asked insecurely.

"Not someone like you…someone that _is_ you Lucy!" Natsu announced as he walked up to her, a toothy smile on his face.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"Without you, things just wouldn't fit right, you know?" Natsu finished happily. Lucy stared at him in shock before she smiled back happily.

"Oh? What a lovely couple! When did little Natsu become the little sweet-talker?" I smirked as I leaned towards the two, my hand on my chin. Lucy quickly turned towards me with a glare and a blush.

"K-Kai! Don't say things like that!" She protested as Natsu merely looked between us confused. I chuckled as I leaned back again. Looking in front of me I saw Natsu and Gray glaring at each other again.

"On a team, with _him_?" They both grumbled. Suddenly Erza appeared behind them menacingly.

"Got a problem?" I could've sworn that I heard some evil music in the background or something. The two boys quickly backed away from each other with wide eyes.

"No, never happier!" They shouted simultaneously. Erza smiled, placated.

"Let's hurry and do a job. We'll take down the Magic Sect operating in the shadows of the castle town of Lupinus." She announced before turning towards me.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come, Kai? Maybe going on a team mission would be best after your return." She suggested as she put her hand on my shoulder. I smiled at her as I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm good. Besides, I need to get money to pay my rent. If I go with you berserkers I'll never get paid..." I mumbled that last part under my breath. Erza cocked her head in confusion.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I said cheerfully as I walked over to the job board. I glanced behind me and saw the newly formed team begin to head out. I gave Lucy an apologetic look as their forms disappeared through the guild doors.

 _Good luck Lucy…_

* * *

"Ugh…" Lucy groaned as she face planted on the bar. Mira-nee and I looked at her with concern. I had just gotten back from my job. It had been relatively easy. I just had to find and take out a rogue mage that had been harassing a nearby city. The mage was a simple speed mage who was easy to defeat and take in to the authorities.

"Oh? You don't seem well Lucy. What's the matter?" Mira-nee asked as she looked over the Celestial mage. I had already guessed what had happened.

"The job at Lupinus from earlier. Sheesh…Natsu spewed fire everywhere…Gray froze everything…And Erza…AH! Erza especially!" She gripped her head as she yelled out. I sighed. _Just as I thought…the three berserkers strike again…_

"Lucy, are you alright?" Mira-nee sweat-dropped as she watched Lucy who ignored her question.

"Anyway, with all the destruction, most of our reward goes to pay reparations! At this rate, I won't be able to pay this month's rent!" Lucy complained as tears streamed down her face. Mira-nee had a thinking look on her face before she turned back to Lucy.

"Then why don't I recommend a perfect job for you? It's right up your alley Lucy, and there's no need to worry about destroying anything!" She announced with a wink. Lucy merely stared back in confusion.

"Oh, and I believe that a few specific talents of Kai's will help as well…" I spit out my smoothie as I turned towards Mira-nee in shock. She had a devious smile on her face, and I suddenly wanted to be far, _far_ away from here.

* * *

"Onibus? The city from the lullaby incident." Lucy stated excitedly as we walked away from the train.

"Natsu, we're here." Happy announced as he tried to get the immobile Natsu to stand up. He was practically dead. I myself had trouble with trains, not as much as Natsu, but I still got sick. Luckily for me, Erza liked me more. She was currently giving me a piggy-back ride while pulling along her monstrous luggage as I recovered from the train.

"It's no use…It's not fair! Why can't Erza carry me too?!" Natsu groaned as he lay on the floor. I let out a weak chuckle as everyone ignored him.

"So it's a request for us to use our magic to attract lots of people to see a play, right?" Gray asked as we continued to walk, or in my case, be carried.

"Exactly. Sounds fun, right?" Lucy stated happily. Natsu was limping slowly behind us.

"Natsu can shoot fire, and you two can put on a show with your Creation Magic and her Requipping! Then I'll move everyone's hearts with Lyra's singing! Kai has lots of magic, but why did Mira say something about a few _specific_ talents?" Lucy asked as she turned towards Erza and I. I was now walking beside Erza instead of being carried. Erza turned towards me with a slight smirk as I crossed my arms with a huff. Gray and Natsu also turned towards me in confusion.

"Do you have special talents Kai?" Gray asked. I sighed. I had only ever showed this particular talent to Erza, Mira-nee, and Lisanna. But, I admit that it would probably help in this situation. Erza turned towards the others with a smirk.

"You'll find out soon enough." She stated simply before continuing to walk down the road. I followed behind as the other three shared confused looks before following us. Lucy shrugged it off before continuing.

"Anyways, I think it will be an amazing performance! If I ever finish my novel, I hope it gets turned into a play. Right! This is a great opportunity to study staging a play!" She finished with stars in her eyes. Suddenly we all stopped and looked up with a gasp as we arrived at the theatre. It was a large and impressive structure made of white marble.

"It's a pretty nice place!" Happy announced as he stood by Natsu. Lucy turned to us happily.

"Let's go!" She shouted. Suddenly a little man with purple hair in the shape of antennas popped out in the doorway.

"Um…You are the people from Fairy Tail, yes?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes!" Lucy nodded.

"Thank you very much for accepting my request!"

"Yes, just leave the stage work to us!" Lucy announce happily. The man's purple antennas, oops I mean, hair deflated a little.

"About that…we have a bit of a problem…"

* * *

"What?! The actors have all run out on you?!" Lucy shouted in shock.

"That is correct. Thank you very much." The little man nodded. Happy and I sweat-dropped.

"Thanks for what?" We mumble simultaneously.

"My plays have been more and more unpopular. So now, the actors are ashamed to be in my productions! Even my wife tired of me chasing my dream and left me! This was my last chance! Thank you very much!" He shouted hysterically. Gray sweat-dropped this time.

"You don't get this 'thanking' thing, do you?" He mumbled.

"Anyway, the play is canceled! Thank you very much!" I give up. This guy is a lost cause.

"I figured it was something, but this? If you need actors, then you've got some right here!" Erza suddenly announced as she stood up. Stars were in her eyes as Sakura petals suddenly began falling around her, and she shined in some sort of heavenly light. Lucy and Gray's eyes widened in shock as I merely sighed. _Here she goes again…_

"S-she's shining!" Gray shouted incredulously. Then Erza began her voice exercises.

"She's doing vocal exercises!" Happy announced. Lucy smiled as she clasped her hands.

"Well, that does sound kind of fun." She agreed.

"Really?" Natsu looked at her doubtfully.

"Aye!"

"We won't let your dream end here!" Gray promised. The little man's eyes began to water.

"You're so…well, might as well let them give it a shot. Tch, damn amateurs." He grumbled.

"Now you don't thank us?" Gray grumbled. I merely flipped the purpled-haired freak the bird.

"You know what, I'm totally okay with letting his dreams die…" I grumbled. Lucy gasped as she saw my action.

"Kai! Put that finger down right now! I thought you were a pure soul!" she protested. I shrugged.

"Hey, I was with the council for 7 years. You pick certain things up after so long. Some people _really_ don't like the council…"

* * *

"I am Frederick! I have come to save the princess!" Erza announced as she stood on stage regally. She practically sparkled.

"Wow, Erza! You've got quite the stage presence!" Lucy stated, impressed.

"She's really gotten into the role." Happy agreed. I nodded. Erza always did like playing the princely knight figure. Behind Erza I could see Natsu furiously sawing away at some wood.

"I won't lose to her!" He growled.

"Yeah." Gray agreed as he hefted a wooden plank onto his shoulder. I giggled slightly before pulling Mr. Purple-hair over to me.

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned as I looked down at the small man. He looked up at me in confusion.

* * *

"Some fans are here to see you, thank you very much." Little purled guy called out to us as we continued to practice. Well, the others did. I wasn't going to have a part in the actual play, I had a special job to do that only Erza and the producer knew about. I mostly just watched their practices.

We all looked over at him in confusion. "Fans?" We walked to the doors of the auditorium and were greeted by many faces.

"Yo!" Jiji greeted as he stood among the small crowd. I honestly didn't recognize most of the people here.

"I don't even know where to start!" Lucy shouted as she took in the scene.

"It's almost time for the debut performance. Break a leg!" Mira-nee cheered.

"It's been so long since I've seen a play!" Jiji smiled.

"I appreciate the invitation, Macky." From then on greetings came from people who I had never met in my life. A man with purple hair and a purpled cloak stepped up.

"And wait, what are you doing here, fake Salamander?" Lucy asked once she had seen the man.

"It's been a while Michael." Natsu greeted.

"It's Bora! After my heart was hit with your fiery fist, I've given up forcibly scouting for pin-up girls!" Bora shouted dramatically. I stared at him.

"…Is that your way of saying that you're gay now?" I questioned. Bora looked at me aghast.

"What would give you that idea miss?! I still love my women!" He insisted. I shrugged.

"Well, you said that after your _heart_ was hit by Natsu's fist, Natsu happens to be a _guy_ , you stopped looking for _girls_." I explained. Bora lifted his arms up in an X.

"I stopped _forcibly_ looking for _pin-up_ girls! You put emphasis on the wrong things young miss!" He stated. I shrugged.

"Eh, I get that a lot." Lucy looked at Bora shocked.

"Wait, is that what you were doing?!" She asked, shocked. He looked at her blankly.

"What did you think it was?" He asked. Lucy blushed furiously as Happy smirked.

"Lucy was thinking of naughty things!" He announced. I looked at him confused.

"Eh? What naughty things?" I questioned. I had no idea why Lucy was blushing so much. The Celestial mage turned towards me with an exasperated look.

"You know, I'll never understand how you don't know things like this, but you know all those curse words you told me earlier." She shook her head. I shrugged.

"It's a gift. But, I would really like it if someone explained to me the other stuff that you're talking about." I stated. Lucy merely shook her head.

"I'm not doing it…" She mumbled. Our attention was drawn to the people around us. Erza was standing next to a short, old pirate.

"Madame, I'll be rooting for you!" He announced.

"Sorry about having you come all this way." Erza apologized as she slammed the man's face into her armor. Hearts formed in the man's eyes.

"So hard!" He shouted. _Okay…that's weird._ I turned towards the next group. Gray was standing by a young woman.

"Aren't you from Galuna Island?" He asked.

"I'm Lulu! Thanks again for back then." She smiled. Lucy walked up to two other people. One was a tall, bald guy who had a pair of glasses on. One side of his glasses was completely smashed. The other was a girl that had a purpled hat on that looked like cat ears.

"And aren't you from Phantom?" Lucy asked.

"I was also captivated by his power!" The glasses guy announced. I turned towards Natsu.

"You're turning a lot of people for the other team apparently." I announced. Erza had to hold him back as he went to pummel me. The glasses guy merely glared at me.

"Not like that!" He protested. I shrugged.

"It's okay, I don't judge." I stated. He smacked his forehead with his hand irately. The cat-ear girl ignored us.

"No specific reason…have some food." She held out a slab of raw meat with a blush on her face. Natsu began drooling and some giant chicken guy shouted, "Meat!" Lucy merely sweat-dropped.

"That's raw you know…" She mumbled. Cat-ear girl turned away with a blush.

"Well, I didn't make it for you!"

"Tsundere…" Lucy mumbled again. Natsu began to walk forward.

"Hey, thanks-!" And he was promptly kicked in the face.

"Not for you!" Cat-ear girl shouted.

"It's for that red dog!" She announced as she pointed at Happy.

"It's blue, and a cat…" Lucy grumbled. Suddenly an old, purple, demon guy stood in Lucy's face.

"How long until you destroy the moon, huh?" He asked.

"Do I even need to say anything?" Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Good luck!" The group of people that had come cheered for us. Erza, Gray, and Natsu cheered as well, but Lucy merely collapsed onto the stairs.

"I'm beat, and the performance hasn't even started…" She mumbled. I walked over to her and pat her on the back.

"You get used to it. But, I must say, your straight-man act really is impressive." I stated. She just groaned in response.

* * *

"Ohh! I've never had such a large audience! Thank you very much!" Mr. Purple stated with glee. Lyra squealed from beside Lucy.

"I've never sung in front of so many people!" She shouted excitedly. Lucy smiled. She was dressed in a pink princess gown, and she had a small tiara on her head with a heart in the center.

"All that's left is to put on a good show!"

* * *

"Far, far away…  
A story of long ago…  
A Prince of the West Kingdom fell in love with a Princess of a rival kingdom…  
To save the Princess, the Prince of the West Kingdom went to the mountain of death…

Lyra opened up the scene singing the narrative beautifully as the spotlight appeared on Erza. She was dressed up in a regal prince's outfit with a cape. Her hair was up in a ponytail that gave her a more boyish look. Suddenly Erza's eyes widened and her knees began to shake from nerves. She began to freeze up.

"Whoa…" Gray mumbled.

"Why is she so nervous?" Lucy questioned worriedly.

"I guess she's the one that freezes for the real deal." Natsu guessed.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. I nodded.

"Erza has terrible stage fright when it comes to the real deal. She freezes up and has the tendency to forget things." I explained. Lucy turned towards me with big eyes.

"You expected this?!" She whispered loudly. I smiled and nodded.

"Yup! Just be prepared to improvise." I winked as her eyes widened drastically.

"M-my na…is…Fred…Prin…to save…But so lovely!" Erza began butchering her lines as she shook with nerves.

"I…with ten swords…"

"She skipped forward! It's too early for that line!" Lucy panicked.

"She's so nervous, she's barely breathing." Happy announced.

"With…ten swords of…!" Erza suddenly Requipped swords from thin air and sent them at the audience making them scream in fright. Luckily none actually hit anybody.

"Erza's broken down!" Happy shouted.

"What are we going to do?!" Gray questioned.

"Anyway, we need to try whatever we can to cover for her!" Lucy announced.

"Is it my entrance yet?!" Natsu cut in.

"Shut up!" Lucy smacked his head. I giggled before putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Lucy, could you get that harp from Lyra?" I asked. She looked over at me in confusion before nodding.

"Yeah, but why?" She asked in curiosity. I smiled.

"I'm going to give you guys some time to think of some improvisation. When I give you the cue, shut the curtains back on Erza and start that scene where you're trapped in the rope." I ordered as I handed her the rope. They all looked at me confused before nodding.

Lucy and Natsu went to set themselves up after Lucy had given me the harp. Gray went to prepare to close the curtain as I ran around back and hid behind the wooden bushes that were closest to Erza.

"Pst, Erza! Just repeat after me!" I whispered to her. Her eyes widened as she immediately calmed down at my voice.

"I must go save the princess…" I whispered.

"…I must go save the princess!" Erza repeated.

" For I have yet to announce my love to her, and I have stayed away for far too long."

"…For I have yet to announce my love to her, and I have stayed away for far too long!"

"Wait for me, my love."

"…Wait for me, my love!" As Erza finished the last line I motioned to Gray and he closed the curtains. I quickly stood up and grabbed Erza by the shoulder and pulled her behind stage.

"Kai, what's going on?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"You guys come up with some improve for the next scene. I'll buy you some time. I'm going to be starting my part a little early though." I explained. Her eyes widened before she smiled at me.

"I look forward to it." She stated. Gray ran up to us.

"Kai, if she can just copy after you why don't you just read all her lines out to her from behind the bush?" Gray suggested. I shook my head.

"No, it only works for about two minutes before the stage fright hits her again. Anyways, is Lucy ready?" I asked. He nodded in affirmation. I nodded back.

"Good, you and Erza go set up the dragon while we're out there and hurry!"

* * *

The curtains opened again, this time on a new scene. Lucy hung from the ceiling, tied up in a rope. I sat in the middle of the stage, the harp in my hands. I had put on a light blue, strapless gown that had a slit up my leg until my thigh. I had taken off my beanie, but my hair was still braided and hung over my right shoulder. I briefly made eye contact with Mira-nee in the stands and I could see her surprise. But, a large smile soon formed on her face. I gave her a quick wink before I began to play a beautiful melody.

 _Sho's Lament  
_ _Sitting in the garden, walking on the road  
I feel so sad, I feel alone  
I try to hide the way I feel inside  
Can't you see the sparkles in my eyes?_

 _Sadness and fear are waiting ahead  
Wherever you'll be I know we'll be friends  
Would you be mine if I could melt your heart?  
Would you see the sparkles in my eyes?_

 _I'll be waiting for you  
I swear I'll be waiting  
Come rain or come shine  
I will wait for you, my friend  
I'll be searching for you I swear  
Day and night I will wait_

 _Sitting in the garden, walking on the road  
I feel so sad, I feel alone  
I try to hide the way I feel inside  
Can't you see the sparkles in my eyes?_

 _I'll be waiting for you  
I swear I'll be waiting  
Come rain or come shine  
I will wait for you, my friend  
I'll be searching for you, all right  
I swear I'll be waiting  
Come rain or come shine  
I will wait for you, my friend  
I'll be searching for you I swear  
Day and night I will wait_

As the last note rung through the auditorium silence hung in the building. Suddenly a cheer rang out as people applauded my performance. I stood up with a smile and bowed. I saw many people wiping their eye dry, Lucy happened to be one of them. I motioned to her to keep the tears, they would help the performance. I walked off stage as the cheers finally died out.

Erza patted me on the shoulder as she walked on stage, ready to continue the play.

* * *

From then on, everything crashed and burned…figuratively and literally. Erza continued to freeze up, Happy dropped Natsu in his giant dragon suit, and Natsu began spewing fire everywhere.

Erza and Gray had teamed up to fight the dragon even though Gray's the one that called it, but they ran away after Lucy told them that she'd fight it off. Natsu ended up setting Lucy's dress on fire, but before Gray could help, Erza jumped in and cut the dress clean off.

"OH!" All the men in the audience cheered at that of course. At least Erza covered Lucy with her cape. Taurus randomly appeared, said something about Lucy's body, and then left.

"Why did you even show up?!" She yelled at the spirit. Natsu and Gray began shooting fire and ice everywhere making a huge mess of things. Erza stood there, still shaking.

"In this case…I-I must…punish you all!" Erza then joined in the fight with her sword.

"It's all gone to heck!" Lucy yelled as she watched the scene, debris flying everywhere. I nodded.

"With those three here, it doesn't surprise me…" I mumbled. Lucy shivered before looking up nervously as the building began to shake.

"And…I have a bad feeling about this…" Immediately after she said that, the auditorium decided to collapse all around us. Suddenly everyone in the crowd began cheering.

"Bravo!" They shouted. Erza had lifted up Natsu and was using him as a weapon against Gray. Lucy looked around shocked until a smile formed on her face. I walked over to her with some clothes in my hands.

"Uh…Lucy?" I made a downward motion with my hand. Lucy looked down in horror as she realized that she still didn't have any clothes on.

"AH!"

* * *

 _One week later…_

"I can't believe it was such a huge hit. Not bad for a bunch of stand-ins." Mr. Purple mumbled as he looked at all of us. Erza was doing her vocal exercises, Gray and Natsu were collapsed on the table, and Lucy was fanning herself. I was sprawled out on the floor, my head in Erza's lap. The producer had added me to the real show when he heard that I was also a dragon slayer. I really wanted to kill him…

"Come on, give us our reward already." Natsu growled.

"Three performances a day is way too much!" Gray added with a whine.

"Lazy bums! Hurry up and get ready!" Mr. Purple shouted with vigor.

"I'm gonna murder him." I growled. Lucy crawled on the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"I want…I want to go home now!"

* * *

 **I'm using the Japanese version of the attacks because they're a lot shorter to write. I mashed some words together to make Genryu, which means Elemental Dragon. The description of the attack after should let you know what it is, but if you guys want me to write the attacks in English then let me know! I'm going to write a few translations of the attacks just for this chapter.**

 **(1): Genryu no nami – Elemental dragon's wave**

 **(2): Genryu no sokudo – Speed of the Elemental dragon**

 **(3): Genryu no ishiken – Elemental dragon's rock fist**

 **I probably won't translate the other moves from now on unless I don't give a good description of the attacks afterwards.**

 **I found a version of the song you could listen to with the harp. If you search: Arrietty's OST "Sho's Lament", it should be the first video that pops up.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
